


Her Shadow: Extra Game

by Ravenblossom



Series: Her Shadow [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: GOM now have a girl on their team, Last Game but having fun and writing way more that happens before the game, Multi, Nash and Jason are pervs, Reverse Harem, because why not, fem Kagami, starting to write this one, they're being sent to the beach for training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Team Jabberwock vs Vorpal Swords with fem Kagami





	1. Team STRKY

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I've missed writing this fic. But finally I can put fem Kagami on a team with all her lovers.

Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami and she shot it from the three-point line. It was the summer of their second year of high school. They were at practice and were supposed to be taking a break. But the inter high had just end and after their last game… they really wanted to do better in the Winter Cup. Third place wasn’t bad, but both of them had really wanted to win.

The team hurt without Kiyoshi. Not only were his skills as a center missed but so was his presence on the team. He would be in America for a few more weeks of therapy and promised to return to be Seirin’s manager.

The second and third years would skype with him often. Usually after practice and before and after a big game. After their loss in the quarter finals, they had all gotten on skype, feeling down, but Kiyoshi told them to cheer up that third or fourth place was still good. If it hadn’t been for him they probably wouldn’t have gotten third.

She caught another pass from Kuroko and dunked the ball, hanging onto the rim. As she dropped down, Furihata, Fukada, and Kawahara walked into the gym. After being inside all morning practicing, the rest of the team had gone outside during the break.

“Kagami! Kuroko!” Furihata called out to them and ran over.

She turned to face the other second years.

“You two should really take a break.” Furihata said. He was now officially Izuki’s sub and so far he was doing very well. She had no worries about their point guard for their third year.

“I can’t.” she said and then reached out to catch another pass from Kuroko. She was so focused on the Winter Cup and improving that the very thought of stopping felt as though it would hurt.

She wasn’t the one to catch Kuroko’s pass, Fukada stepped in front of her and caught it.

“Hey…” She blinked.

“Like Furihata said, you two need a break. And we came to tell you something.”

She was now all attention.

Fukada continued. “Riko has two tickets for the streetball game with team Jabberwock.”

Kagami raised her eye brows but wasn’t too surprised. Kagetora was the one who set up the game, so it made sense that she would get to go.

“Maybe she’ll ask you to go with her.” Furihata said. “You’re the one that loves basketball the most and team Jabberwock is from America.”

The game was being treated as a big deal and she would love to attend. Kagami would cheer for team STRKY. She had an interesting relationship with most of them, only because they were each one of the generation of miracles senpai’s and it was like they were some odd extended family members.

The upper classmen came back inside all in a group with the first years behind them. Koganei was talking excitedly with Riko, probably about the tickets.

Kagami glanced over, specifically at Hyuga who was trailing behind everyone and giving Riko a mopey look. She sighed and made her way over to them.

“Alright who wants to go with me tomorrow?” Riko asked projecting her voice so that the second years would all focus on her.

Koganei was about to volunteer but Kagami spoke first. “Why don’t you take Hyuga? He is the captain.”

“Yes.” Kuroko said next to her and she nearly jumped, not knowing that he was there. “Our captain works hard for us, he deserves to go.”

She looked at Hyuga and smiled. His eyes were wide as he looked back at her and Kuroko, but then they went to the ground and his face got red.

“Alright Hyuga-kun, you’ll going with me.” Riko said without even asking him.

Riko then looked Kagami up and down. “Were you two practicing during the break?”

She laughed nervously

“I told them they should stop and take a break.” Furihata walked over.

Riko thought for a moment. “Yeah they should rest… but I like their enthusiasm… you guys know that if you lose the Winter Cup that you’ll be confessing…”

“What!” Furihata’s face got red.  “I still can’t believe you’re making us do that!”

“You can thank Hyuga.” Riko rolled her eyes and pointed to him. Hyuga glared at her.

Kagami laughed and patted him on the back “Why are you so worried about that. I told you that you could just confess to me. I won’t look at you.”

“It’s still embarrassing!” He said his face getting redder.

 “Would you rather it be to some random person? I mean, if we lose I’m going to confess to our coach.” She pointed to Riko.

Riko blushed. “Kagami I already told you that you couldn’t do that!”

“But maybe you are my crush.” Kagami winked at her.

Riko’s face got red. “No I’m not! You’re just trying to cheat!”

The rest of the team looked among each other unsure of what to think of the conversation.

“Fine…” She said. “Then I guess it’s one of the generation of miracles.” She laughed. “Just imagine their faces when I walk into one of their locker roo-“

“No!” Hyuga yelled and then turned to address the rest of the team. “If we lose the Winter Cup I will kill all of you!” He put his hand over his forehead. “And no one let any of the generation of miracles know about the naked confessions. Especially Kise and Aomine!”

“Yeah,” Tsuchida looked up at the ceiling. “If either of those two know, that would give them more motivation to win. And they’re already difficult as it is.”

“But Midorima and Murasakibara…” Izuki continued. “If they knew… when we play them in the Winter Cup, they’d probably get flustered thinking about it and mess up their plays.”

Koganei grinned. “We should tell them… but what about Akashi?”

“No we are not playing dirty!” Hyuga yelled. “I’m only brought up Kise and Aomine because those two are probably too dumb to realize that they only have a one in five chance of getting the confession and we don’t need to make our games with Kaijo and Touou any more difficult!”

Koganei blinked. “Yeah that’s true, the odds really aren’t in their favor… and it’s not like she can confess to them all.”

 “Or can I?” Kagami grinned.

“Kagami!” Hyuga looked as though he were about to lose balance and fall to the ground.

“Hey give Hyuga a break.” Riko groaned. “And now I’m regretting making that deal.” She mumbled.

Kagami laughed. “Sorry Hyuga. But don’t worry, I already have this figured out. It’s going to be Midorima. He lives in Tokyo, he’s polite and would look away.”

“Taiga… I think you’d break him if you confessed like that.” Kuroko said. Although he had his usual blank expression his lips curled up a little.

“Or Tatsuya…. All my firsts have been with him anyway.”

“Alright, we’re moving on from this!” Riko said in a low voice. “And I’m making a rule that if we do lose the Winter Cup, none of you are allowed to confess to Kagami even if you do pine for her every night!” She threw her hands down.

“But wait…” Fukada spoke up. “Kagami don’t you like one of the generation of miracles? You’ve never said which one.”

It was her turn to blush. “Um… I might... it’s just very complicated.” Truth was, she liked them all and could see herself with any of them. It really would be hard to choose only one of them. She thought back to a few weeks ago. Momoi and Kuroko had thrown her a birthday part and she had been so happy to be with them all.

* * *

 

The next day, they gathered in front of the TV at the school gym to watch the game. As the camera scanned the spectators it became clear that the game was sold out. Kagami tried to find Riko and Hyuga but didn’t see them.

“Kagami, just how good is this American streetball team?” Fukada asked.

She shrugged. “I’ve honestly never heard of them. But I talked to Tatsuya last nigh and he hasn’t heard good things.”

She didn’t elaborate, but after what Tatsuya told her, she was concerned for Team STRKY. Maybe none of them had ever been on her team, but damn it, each of them being one of the generation of miracle’s senpai, they felt like some weird extended family on her in-laws side.

“Hey there they are!” Furihata pointed to the screen as team STRKY walked on to the court.

“It feels like it was just yesterday that we were playing them.” Izuki held his head down. “Kasamatsu looks really good though, much stronger than last year… so does Miyagi.”

“And Imayoshi still looks creepy.” Tsuchida laughed. “I can’t believe those other guys agreed to be on a team with him.”

“I wonder why Otsubo isn’t there.” Koganei looked over the team. “I thought he would have wanted to be a part of it.”

“Because they have Okamura as their center.” Izuki said. “And I guess they’re only allowing one person from each of the generation of miracles schools on their team.” He shrugged. “But at the very least he could have been a sub.”

“Who’s that guy.” Kagami pointed to the one she didn’t recognize.

“That’s Hisashi.” Tsuchida said. “He was Rakuzan’s manager last year. Apparently with Akashi, and three uncrowned kings on the team, he realized that he wasn’t going to get any time on the court so he just became their manager.”

“Oh…” she said unsure of how else to react. She could only assume that he was good if the others asked him to be on their team. But she had expected to see Mayuzumi. The previous year he was Rakuzan’s only regular third year. But as far as she knew, he was no longer playing basketball.

Then team Jabberwock walked out on to the court and gave STRKY a dismissive look.

“Mmmhmm.” Kagami said unintentionally out loud. But just looking at them and the way they carried themselves, she could tell that they were a bunch of assholes.

A reporter interviewed team Jabberwock. Kagami nearly cringed as Nash Gold answered her questions. He spoke in English and used so way too much cringy slang as a way to put down team STRKY. She had met plenty of arrogant streetball players in America… but nothing like this. The guy really needed to be punched in the face.

“What is he even saying.” Furihata blinked.

“Nothing really.” Kagami said. She wasn’t about to explain all the American slang he was using. “He’s just trash talking the other team.”

“But… he was putting together so many words that don’t make any sense.” Kawahara said.

“I told you that no one speaks English the way school teaches it.”

Then they interviewed team STRKY. Kagami smiled as she watched. Kasamatsu was a little nervous as he answered the questions, Imayoshi… there was something unsettling about the answers he gave as was expected, Okamura wanted girls to notice him, and Miyaji was unsure of himself. Hisashi… she didn’t know the guy and had no opinion on him, but his answers were the most professional of all of them.

And then the game started.

Within the first few minute, team STRKY got the first six points. From what Kagami could see, they had improved since their third year of high school.

“Maybe team Jabberwock isn’t as good as they thought.” A first year named Yagi said.

Kagami shook her head. “No these guys are holding back…” She could tell by their annoying smiles any time STRKY would score. It was only a matter of time before they completely humiliated the team.

A minute later Jabberwock did get more serious and team STRKY could not keep up. Nash dribbled and then bounced the ball off Miyaji’s head. Jason Silver nearly knocked Okamura on the ground hard. Kasamatsu was knocked to the ground several times by the way Nash would maneuver around him, and each time would get laughed at. Even Imayoshi lost his usual cool demeanor as he kept getting the ball stolen from him.

But Jason and Nash were really good, so much that Kagami kept staring at them, admiring them-

She scoffed and shook her head. No, not those guys.

The game seemed to go on forever with Jabberwock scoring more and more points, teasing STRKY, and over all humiliating them. Kagami just wanted it to end.

She eyed Kuroko who gave the TV one of his terrifying glares.

It finally ended with Jabberwock completely destroying STRKY. Kasamatsu, being a good sport, walked over to shake Nash’s hand.

“It was a good game.” He said not even looking at him.

Instead of taking Kasamatsu’s hand, Nash spit into it. Kasamatsu looked up at him wide eyed.

“This game was a waste of time.” He scoffed. “Maybe you were good where you’re from, but Japan just can’t compete at the national level. I’m so embarrassed for all of you.”

The crowd went quiet and Kasamatsu just stood there frozen. Nash continued with a long obnoxious speech, putting down the entire country’s basketball capabilities.

Kagami nearly stood up and grabbed the TV... If she could just get to that court… But instead she gripped her knees and squeezed hard. If she could just play a game against them…she’d show them, and respond to all of Nash’s stupid slang.

Kagatora marched into view of the camera. “Hey you brat! Why don’t you stay another two weeks and play against another team… one that I promise will beat you!”

Nash looked over and grinned. “You really think that we’ll lose to a team here?” He laughed. “But sure, as long as you’re paying for us to stay. I could use a longer vacation.”

Kagami looked at Kuroko, knowing exactly who he was talking about. But she had to wonder…. would she be included?

* * *

 

That night, after the game, Kagetora had contacted the generation of miracles. All had agreed to play on a team together against Jabberwock. Even Murasakibara, who Riko had told him might refuse.

He had already planned to make Akashi the captain. From what he knew about Teiko’s team, Akashi was the most suited for the role.

Akashi arrived in Tokyo the day after the streetball game. Kagetora was grateful because there were things he wanted to discuss, mainly about one other possible member of the team.

Akashi wanted to meet with him as soon as he arrived in Tokyo. Kagetora asked if he wanted to rest first after his long ride but Akashi insisted that they get started as soon as possible.

“Do you think the six of you can still work together.” Kagetora started. He knew what had happened to the Teiko team their third year and that they were all rivals now. They couldn’t put together a team where no one would get along.

Akashi nodded. “Yes, we had a falling out two years ago, but things are okay between us now. I think everyone will be focused on winning the game anyway… but you said only six?”

Kagetora sighed. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Should I put Kagami on the team?”

Akashi tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t you? She and Kuroko were the ones that defeated all of us.”

“My concerns aren’t with her competence… she is very talented and I know that the team would benefit from her skills.” He looked straight into Akashi’s eyes. “But I am aware that all of you have a crush on her… will that be a problem for the team?”

Akashi, losing his composure for a moment, stared the ground. He likely hadn’t expected Kagetora to bring that up. While Kagetora hated cornering him like this, this issue needed to be addressed. He couldn’t have the team fighting over a girl or have several players being distracted by her. In the situation that they were in, he absolutely needed the best players and couldn’t throw three or off the team for behavior.

Once he calmed himself down he spoke. “We were all able to set aside our feelings to play our games against her… I think it will be fine if she’s on the team. If any of them are out of line, I’ll put a stop to it.”

Kagetora nodded. It was the answer that he wanted to hear.

“I do have one other concern.” This one was far bigger than the previous and the whole reason he had reservations with putting her on the team. “It’s team Jabberwock. Silver and Nash are both philanderers and they are not going to treat her well… what ever they dish out to any of you she going to get it ten times worse.”

Akashi thought for a moment taking it into consideration. “You should still ask her to join the team and tell her your concerns. If she wants to play… we’ll keep her safe.”

He nodded. That answer was good enough. It was time to send that e-mail to her and Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to decide whether or not to add Himuro to the team. In the manga they said that the three reserve players were only added to round out the team... which I think they were supposed to be babysitters? But I always found it odd that Himuro wasn't chosen. We could have gotten some good Kagami and Himuro moments. Also... why none of the uncrowned kings from Rakuzan were set as reserve players.
> 
> But this won't only be the game. In canon, I really wanted more. Like Kagami has never been on a team with these guys so he was kind of the outsider. And he's never had Akashi as a captain. I feel like we missed out on a lot of good moments. (Especially between Akashi and Kagami and Murasakibara and Kagami!) They could have worked on incorporating Kagami into their team.
> 
> And yeah I'm sending them to the beach for training. There's a reason I extended the game from one to two weeks away. I'll probably have some other background characters make an appearance.
> 
> And Hisashi was the fifth member of STRKY. Apparently the letters are all the first words of their high school? But yeah I had no idea who he was until I checked the Wiki.
> 
> I probably won't be update this one as frequently as the other fic. Summer has been so busy!


	2. First Practice

At her dad’s gym, in one of the offices, Riko sat with Momoi going over the list of candidates for reserve players. It was unlikely that any would get to play in the game, but with all the egos among the generation of miracles, they needed some personalities to balance out the team… and if needed, help manage them.

“I’m thinking Takao.” Riko spoke up. They wanted about three or four on the bench. “He can get along with anyone.”

“Yes.” Momoi nodded. “And he’s good enough that he could sub for Akashi-kun if needed.”

Riko nodded and circled his name. Then she looked at the list and focused on a particular name at the top.

“I want Hyuga on the team… he’s a good leader and he could help with some of the personalities we’ll be dealing with.” It was more for herself than the team as a whole. But she wanted him near her. That’s not to mention that he did play on the team that beat the generation of miracles. If any got out of line maybe he could remind them of that.

She also needed him for Kagami especially with Kise and Aomine on the team.

 “Okay.” Momoi said in a tone that didn’t reveal whether or not she agreed with the pick. “Mukkun should have a sub and Dai-chan really needs someone to keep him in line. Wakamatsu can do both.”

She nodded. She figured she could also get along easily enough with him.

“What about Himuro-kun?” Momoi spoke. “He’s almost on the level of the generation of miracles… and I think it would be good for Tai-chan to have him on the team.”

“Yeah… and Murasakibara listens to him.” She said and circled his name.

So their reserve players were settled.

“By the way,” Riko began. “Congratulations on your inter high win.”

Momoi smiled. “Thank you! I was only a reserve player but my notes helped everyone!”

“Well you are a very good point guard from what I saw.” Riko said. And she meant it. She was just as good as the starting point guard.

Momoi nodded and then blushed. “It’s all because I practiced with Tai-chan… I’m so excited that I get to be the manager for a team she is on! And I get to be Tetsu-kun’s manager again!”

Riko sighed. Momoi always got a little weird when it came to Kagami and Kuroko. Like she wanted both of them.

 “I really don’t get you sometimes.”

* * *

 

Murasakibara and Himuro arrived in Tokyo the night before Vorpal Swords was to meet for their first practice. Kagami answered the door as soon as she heard the knock.

“Hey guys.” She spoke before the door was even all the way open.

Murasakibara walked in and huffed without saying anything to her.

Kagami turned to Himuro. “Um… is he okay?”

Himuro nodded walking inside. “Yeah he’s just still angry about what Jabberwock said.”

“Oh…” She said. She had never see him worked up over someone else.

Murasakibara took off his shoes. “This is going to be a pain but I’m going to take down that Jason Silver.”

Nigou ran up to Murasakibara wagging his tail with Kuroko following not far behind. Murasakibara picked up the little puppy and started petting it.

Himuro started to take off his shoes. “By the way, thank you for letting us stay here.”

“Um… you guys stay here all the time, it’s really no big deal.”

“Yeah but this is going to be for two weeks.”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind it. We’re going to be at the gym practicing most of the days anyway.”

Murasakibara immediately went for the snacks Kagami had stored in the pantry for him. He had two bags of chips in front of him at the table. Nigou sat in his lap.

“Here you go Nigou-chin.” He gave the dog a chip. Nigou happily ate it.

“Stop spoiling him.” Kuroko frowned.

“But he keeps giving me that look I can’t help it.” Murasakibara gave the dog another chip.

“You’ve taught him a very bad habit. I can’t eat anything without him sitting at my feet and begging me to share.” Kuroko folded his arms.

“That’s your problem.” Murasakibara stuck a chip in his mouth.

Kagami turned to Himuro. “You’re on the team too right?”

“Yeah as a reserve player.” Himuro said.

“Oh,” she said hanging her head down. She was hoping that he would be one of the starters with her.

“Hey, is something wrong?”

“Not really, it’s just…” She glanced over at Kuroko and Murasakibara. “They were all on a team together in middle school and they played together for years…. I just feel like the outsider.”

“Taiga.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about, they’re all crazy about you.”

 “Yeah I guess so.” She knew that much, but it would still be awkward. She wasn’t sure how they were going to fit her on the team or if having her on the court would change the team dynamic and be more burdensome than helpful.

“Taiga.” Kuroko spoke up. “You really don’t have to worry.”

“Huh?” She cringed. She didn’t think that Kuroko had been listening.

“In our third year everyone’s ego got too big and no one was playing together as a team, the others are going to have to learn how to play with each other again too or we’ll lose.”

“Kuro-chin that wasn’t nice.”

Kuroko eyed. “You know it’s true, and you were one of the worst Murasakibara-kun.”

Murasakibara scoffed and stuffed more chips into his mouth.

* * *

 

Kuroko walked behind the other three as they entered the gym. They were the last of the team to arrive. He was sure that they would beat Aomine, but he was already there with the others. Momoi was probably the sole reason he was there early.

Kagami slowed a little as they walked inside as the others turned their eyes to her. Kuroko slowed his pace once he caught up.

“Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!” Kise ran up to them with Aomine following. Further behind them was Takao pulling Midorima along.

Kise stopped in front of them and Kuroko barely dodged his tackle hug. “It’s been so long since I last saw you two!”

“Kise-kun, we played streetball last weekend.”

Kise blinked. “But that was still too long!”

Aomine pushed passed Kise to be closer to Kagami.

“Hey Kagami.” He said in a tone that suggested he was trying to be cool.

“Hey Aomine.” She responded and then waited for him to say more, but he remained quiet.

“Um… Aomine-kun.” Kuroko looked at him a little hurt that Aomine hadn’t yet acknowledged him.

Aomine grinned and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Tetsu I get to be your light again.”

Kuroko nodded. It had been so long since they had been on a team in an official game and the two had only gotten better over the past year in a half.

Takao finally made it to Kagami. Midorima stood a little behind.

 “Hi Kagami! I’m so glad you’re finally here. Shin-chan kept asking when you were going to arrive… he really couldn’t wait to see you.” Takao looked at Midorima and gave him a big smile.

“Takao I did not do that!” Midorima looked away blushing.

Kuroko smiled watching all of them. It was starting to feel like old times back at Teiko, only with Kagami.

Hyuga and Wakamatsu walked over to join everyone else. Hyuga glared at the generation of miracles as though he was warning them not to try anything with Kagami, but none of them noticed him.

Murasakibara looked down at Wakamatsu. “Is this guy really my sub?” he rolled his eyes.

Wakamatsu glared at him. “You know, people like you are the reason that this game is even happening.”

Then he turned to Kagami. “Hi Kagami.” He greeted.

“Hey Wakamatsu. I never thought we’d be on the same team.” She laughed.

“Yeah me neither… um… you don’t go into the men’s locker room do you?”

She shrugged. “Only for team meetings, but that’s before an after everyone showers. I go to my own for that.”

“Oka-“

“Don’t worry I’m not going to run in unannounced.” She smiled.

Wakamatsu blushed and Aomine looked at him very confused.

Akashi was the last to approach everyone. “Kagami, we’re very glad that you are on the team.” He said as if he knew of the concerns she had expressed the night before.

Kagami grinned. “Yeah… I finally get to have you as my captain.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Now I’ll understand the others better when they talk about you.”

The others gave out a collective gasp. But Akashi, while seeming surprised with her sudden contact, wasn’t upset. Instead he looked at his former middle school teammates.

“You talk about me?”

Kise, Aomine, and Midorima hung their heads.

“Yeah they do, but don’t worry it’s nothing bad.” Kagami shrugged. And it was true. It was more frustration with how good he was as a captain and how that only made Rakuzan a much more difficult opponent.

Akashi seemed relieved.

Riko then walked into the gym followed by Momoi, who was holding her notebook. Momoi caught sight of Kagami and Kuroko and ran over.

Luckily for him, it was Kagami that she chose to tackle hug.

“Tai-chan!” Momoi cried out throwing her arms around her. Kagami barely kept her balance and managed to steady herself.

“Hey Satsuki, do you really have to do that?” Aomine rolled his eyes. “We need her on the team, what if you injured her?”

“I wouldn’t hurt Tai-chan.” She glared at Aomine and squeezed her tighter.

“It really is fine.” Kagami said politely hugging Momoi back.

“Alright everyone!” Kagetora’s voice got everyone attention. No one had realize that he had entered the gym.

He stood near the group and addressed everyone.

“I’ve gathered all of you because you are the best in Japan and that is what we need to beat Jabberwock. But don’t let the fact that you are known as the generation of miracles go to your head, Jabberwock is one of the best streetball teams from America.”

Everyone nodded.

“Now… before we start practice, I need to see how in shape everyone is. So all of you like up and take your shirts off.” And then he realized what he had just said and his eyes got wide. “Wait Kagami not you!”

But Kuroko didn’t have to look to know it was too late. He glanced over to see that Kagami already had her shirt pulled over her head. Everyone else’s eyes also went to her. She stood there in her sports bra as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Kagami! What are you doing!” Hyuga scolded.

“I like this team already.” Aomine grinned standing right next to her in the line. He moved ever so closer to her.

“Ugh I knew it was a matter of time before you would start this.” Wakamatsu shook his head at his Touou teammate. But he was also looking over at Kagami.

“Kaga-chin…” Murasakibara covered up his face blushing.

“Everyone doesn’t have to stare!” Midorima scolded.

“Um Shin-chan, you’re not exactly looking away.”

“Guys… it’s a sports bra, haven’t you ever been to a gym?” Kagami rolled her eyes.

Kise laughed. “Kagamicchi really is bold.” He said to Kuroko. But then he glanced past him at Akashi.

“Akashicchi!” He shrieked.

Kuroko turned to his former… no current captain who stood at the end of the line next to him. Akashi was staring at the ground, his face very red.

 “I-I’ve never been in this situation. I don’t know what to do.” He said.

Kise sighed. “Like she said, its just a sports bra, you would see her in much less at the pool, which we should plan to go swimming with her, it is summer.”

Akashi shook his head. “Kise don’t bring that up right.”

Kuroko blinked. He had never seen Akashi like this and it was interesting to say the least.

“You could have been the one standing next to her.” Kuroko said deadpanned, only intending to put the idea into Akashi’s head.

“Kuroko…” Akashi said in a low tone. He was about to face him, but then must have realized that he’d be looking in Kagami’s direction and stopped.

 “Um… the coach is going to analyze us.” Kuroko continued his lips starting to curl up.

“Right.” Akashi said straightening himself up. But as Kuroko watched, his eyes kept wanting to move to Kagami’s direction, but he fought to keep them facing forward.

Kise laughed “And this was the emperor everyone feared last year.”

“I can make you fear me again Kise.” Akashi said coldly.

“Fine we’ll stop teasing you.” Kise then eyed Kuroko up and down. “Kurokocchi, what kind of training has your coach been putting you through?” He patted his shoulder. “You look so much stronger now.”

“Hell training.” Kuroko said shortly. He had never worked out so much in his life, even at Teiko. Riko had made sure that he would be able to keep up with the others when they went running. And all the weight training she put everyone through just to help make them the number one team in Japan.

He looked down the line. Kagami and Aomine were comparing abs, Midorima kept glancing over at her, Murasakibara wouldn’t look, Himuro looked at little jealous of Aomine, Hyuga was breathing heavily, although Riko made them do this at the beginning of every school year and Kagami always took off her shirt. It shouldn’t have surprised him that she did it this time too.

Kagetora started to look over everyone starting with Akashi. When he got to Kuroko, he seemed a little surprised probably because even though his body was now more toned, it was still not as good as the others. But he brushed it off and moved on.

And then he got to Kagami. He started to look at her and then immediately looked away. And then he eyed her again and groaned.

“Riko you analyze her.”

Several of the others laughed and Kagami looked more annoyed than anything.

Riko stood in front of her and Momoi followed, her pen ready and acting as though she were about to take notes.

“Her numbers are good. Higher than the last time I checked her.” Riko reported.

“Alright, shirts back on.”

* * *

 

Riko sat next to her father as the team ran drills. As a team, they were a little shaky at first. A few were trying to show off to each other, Aomine and Kise has a rivalry going even though they were just running plays, and the generation of miracles just hadn’t played on a team together in so long. They also had to work in Kagami and the reserve players, which Akashi was actually doing very well.

Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami and she shot and scored.

“Hey Tetsu, why do you keep passing to her and not me.” Aomine folded his arms.

“Because he’s my shadow now.” She grinned at him.

Aomine glared back at her. “He’s going to be my shadow too during this game.”

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun, I’m not used to having you on my team. I’ll pass to you next time.”

Aomine seemed a little hurt but kept playing.

Riko turned back to her dad. “But yeah, they’ve been rivals for the past year and a half, and they’ve all carried their high school teams. They can’t all be the star player. And some of then are still a little shy around Kagami.”

There was a possibility that Jason Silver may need to be double teamed, and Kagami, having played the position more than any of the starters besides Murasakibara was the best choice. So Kagetora had them work on double teaming. But Murasakibara was a little uncomfortable being that close to Kagami, especially when her hip bumped up against his. 

Although she was proud of Midorima. Last year a this time, he could barely be in the same room as her without doing something awkward. He was now far more comfortable around her and was hardly bothered when she took her shirt off. 

“Jabberwock has been a team for a few years and they all work well together…” Kagtetora said while keeping his eye on the players. “We’re going to have to raise the team chemistry or that could be their downfall.”

Riko thought for a moment. The last time the generation of miracles were together was at Kagami’s birthday party. They had hung out a few times before then but those times were few and far between. Each were very busy with their new school. Sure, Aomine and Kuroko were together more often than the others, usually with Kagami, and sometimes Kise would join them, and she knew that there were times that Midorima did as well. But Akashi and Murasakibara lived in different cities.

They needed to be together these two weeks, and a lot, and do more than just practice for the game.

“What if the team went to a training camp?” Riko suggested. The beach did wonders for Seirin the previous year.

“That would certainly help but I can’t leave team Jabberwock alone in Tokyo.” He frowned. “Those brats are costing me a lot of money.”

“Dad, I’m the assistant coach, I can handle the team.” Riko said.

“Riko… this is a huge responsibility and there is so much weight on winning this game.”

She folded her arms. “Well I did coach the number one team in Japan last year.”

“But…” Momoi spoke. She had been sitting next to her. “These are the generation of miracles, they can be hard to handle.”

“Oh they’ll be no problem for me.” There were a few she had wanted to give a piece of her mind last year. Kise for showing up at Seirin unannounced and asking for Kuroko, Aomine for challenging Kagami to that game and hurting her feet, Murasakibara… for being Murasakibara. She’d make them all run laps if they gave her any trouble. And she wouldn’t be the only one dealing with them.

“Akashi will also be there to keep them in line, as well as Midorima. And I’ll also have Wakamatsu and Hyuga with me. This shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Okay… but don’t all those boys have feelings for Kagami? They make it very obvious with the looks that they give her… if I send them to a training camp will there be any sneaking off?”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Riko said knowing that was a concern. The only two who might suggest doing something like that were Kise and Aomine… but she wasn’t worried. Kagami said that she didn’t date teammates and right now, regardless of whether or not she liked them, which Riko knew that she did, they were her teammates. “And trust me, with Hyuga with us, if they even look at her wrong they’ll hear it from him.”

“And I’ll help too!” Momoi spoke up. “If any of them come near the girl’s room I’ll smack every one of them!” Momoi pumped her fist into the air.

She eyed Momoi. “For some reason I think you’re the one I’m going to have to worry about the most.” She mumbled.

Kagetora relaxed his shoulders. “It’s not my preference to be a way from the team, but with only two weeks till the game, this will help. I guess we’ll make the arrangements.”

They focused back on the practice.

“Hey Tatsuya!” Kagami called out to him. She passed him the ball and then proceeded to give him directions in English that Riko could not understand a single word of despite having high marks in foreign language.

“Kagamicchi that’s not fair!” Kise ran to guard him.  He jumped to block but fell for his mirage shot and Himuro scored.

“Kagami what kind of English was that?” Takao tilted his head.

She smiled. “I told you that no one speaks English the way they teach you in class.”

Riko was suddenly more than happy that Kagami and Himuro were on the team. Jabberwock also used a lot of unfamiliar American slang, those two would understand all their call outs.

Then she pulled out her phone and started to look up the inn where they had stayed for last years training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the manga, Riko and Momoi were the ones that chose the reserve players. (She was in the Last Game manga more than the movie). I added Himuro to the team because I don't know why he wasn't originally. I mean when Midorima was getting double teamed they could have thrown him in to shoot some threes.
> 
> Kuroko is a bit of a troll. He does enjoy the minor chaos Kagami creates while being on the team. 
> 
> As for Akashi, I can't see him being confident at first in a relationship or with someone he has a crush on. This is someone who wants to do everything perfectly and yeah, romance and crushes can be messy especially when he's had no experience. 
> 
> And I totally wanted Kagetora to have the generation of miracles take their shirts off in the movie. Why didn't that happen! He had Seirin do it when he coached them at the mountain training camp. 
> 
> Wakamatsu was getting some flashbacks...
> 
> Also I wanted Riko to coach the team. This is part of the reason why I'm sending them to the training camp with her, as well as some fun of course.
> 
> I also wrote in some things I wish that they had addressed in the movie. Like Kagami being on their team. That would have been a little awkward for him because he is the new guy and they had never played with him on their team. Akashi has also never been his captain. Kagami's and Aomine's rivarly and how there are basically two Aomine's on the team (although I don't necessarily think they are the same character). There was just so much more that could have been done.
> 
> And also, Kagami could speak fluent English and he never speaks to Jabberwock in English. I kind of want fem Kagami to pull a Danerys Targaryen on them when they meet at that club (where Kuroko gets kicked in the stomach.) Where they trash talk them in English, and Kagami doesn't reveal that she understood everything that they said until the very end.


	3. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost scrapped this chapter because no matter how I wrote it, I wasn't happy with it. But it has it's moments so here you go.

As Kise was packing for the training camp, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID. It was Kasamatsu.

“Kasamatsu-senpai?” He said more out of habit.

“Hey Kise… So… you and the generation of miracles will be playing against team Jabberwock?” Kasamatsu spoke. Kise could hear that he was still sore from the treatment during the streetball game.

“Yeah…. We got everyone, even Murasakibaracchi. And don’t worry, we’ll win.” He said reassuring his former captain.

“Mmm…Hmm…” Kasamatsu replied. Kise felt that there was more he wanted to say.

“Listen… Seirin’s coach contacted me earlier.” He continued.

“Oh Rikocchi?” Kise said and then laughed. “How did that go?” His captain never could talk to girls. Getting a call from Riko must have surprised him.

“It went fine.” Kasamatsu said and it sounded like he had his teeth pressed together. “She said that you are all going to the beach to train this week.”

“Yeah, coach thinks it will be go for us to spend more time together.” He then grinned. “And we get the afternoons off, I’ll get to go to the ocean with Kagam-“

“Kise this is why I called you!” Kasamatsu yelled into the phone. “You’re there to practice for your upcoming game, not to get a date! If I hear that you try anything with her I will kill you!”

Kise nearly dropped the phone. “But why!”

“Because the game should be your first priority, not a girl! Don’t bring her into your room, don’t ask to go into hers! And don’t try to bring her to some private spot away from the others!”

“I won’t! Besides you’re not the only one who would kill me if I did that!”

“Yeah… and you really don’t need to piss Hyuga off. I hope he beats you over the head if you’re not behaving.”

He pouted. “I won’t… Kagamicchi is more focused on the game anyway… besides why are you so worried about this”

“Because I really want to generation of miracles to win this game.” Kasamatsu said completely resigned.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, they met at the gym where they would catch the bus. Aomine was one of the first to arrive thanks to Momoi. She called him multiple times to wake him up and knocked on his door till he finally got out of bed and answered.

He yawned and just wanted to be back in his bed sleeping. Momoi sat next to him looking through her notebook. He glanced over. She had a few notes on team Jabberwock and some printed out e-mails. But she said that she was still lacking a lot of information.

“Aomine, can you help me with this?” Riko stood next to equipment that they were bringing to the camp.

He looked around. Akashi and Midorima were looking at a piece of paper, probably organizing something and Takao stood nearby scrolling on his phone. He was the only one that wasn’t really doing anything.

Not wanting to complain, he walked over and picked up one of the bags and set it in the back of the bus. Then he and Riko picked up another heavy bag together and carried it to the bus. She was far stronger than he thought she’d be.

As they finished loading up the bus, he spotted Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara and Himuro walking towards them.  He had been a little jealous that Murasakibara got to stay at Kagami’s apartment for the two weeks leading up to the game. Actually, he was jealous anytime he got to stay over with Kagami, even though it was only a few times a year. But Murasakibara always seemed so comfortable at her place, as though it were a second home.

Momoi looked up from her note book and ran over to greet them.

Aomine followed and noticed that Kuroko was carrying Nigou and no bag while Kagami carried two bags.

“Really Tetsu?” Aomine grabbed one of the bags off Kagami and wrapped it around his shoulder. He could only assume it was Kuroko’s.

“He was too slow.” Kagami said. “And he had trouble carrying both the dog and the bag so I took it from him.” She shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal, the bags aren’t that heavy.”

He eyed Murasakibara. “You didn’t help?”

“That would be a pain.” Murasakibara said. He was holding a bag of chips and stuck one in his mouth. “Besides, Kaga-chin was the one who took Kuro-chin’s bag.”

He didn’t even bother questioning Himuro. He knew he was Kagami’s childhood friend and Murasakibara’s friend from Yosen, but he had only hung out with the guy a few times and barely knew him.

Aomine looked Kagami up and down. She was still wearing the shoes he gave her before the semifinals. Although they were starting to look a little worn. He’d have to get her another pair.

He was tempted to challenge her to a quick one on one. There was a court nearby and if he could just get his hands on a basketball…

“Hey Kagami!” Takao called out to her interrupting Aomine’s thoughts.

“Hey Takao.” She greeted.

Aomine knew Takao fairly well. Anytime Midorima would come out to play streetball with them he’d always bring Takao. Takao pretty much acted as a wingman for Midorima when it came to Kagami, which Midorima was never happy about.

“We’re going to the same beach where our schools had their summer training camp last year right?” Takao asked.

“I think so.” Kagami replied. Then she sighed. “I just hope that I’m not just getting everyone drinks again this year.”

“I don’t think you will. I mean, that was only to strengthen your legs, right?”

Kagami nodded.

Aomine knew very little of the unintentional joint training camp between Shutoku and Seirin. Midorima rarely spoke of it. Usually when Takao brought it up he’d quickly shut it down.

Wakamatsu arrived. He reluctantly walked over and stood next to Aomine and then looked around at the others as if asking permission to be there.  

Kise was the last to arrive. He ran straight to them and wrapped one of his arms around Kuroko.

“Kurokocchi!” He greeted.

“Kise-kun, that hurts.”

“Maybe I’ll get to share a room with you!” Kise grinned ignoring his complaints.

“Actually.” Akashi walked over. “Riko and I discussed the rooms and we’ve assigned everyone a roommate.”

Kise blinked. “Okay… so who am I rooming with?”

“You’ll find out when we get to the hotel.” Akashi said walking away.

“Hey that’s not fair! Why can’t you tell us now!”

Aomine sighed. He could only hope that he was put in a room with Kuroko but the very fact that Akashi wouldn’t tell them right then told him that was likely not the case.

“But… does that mean Kagamicchi will be in one of our rooms?” Kise’s eyes widened and he looked over at her.

“No, she’s staying with me and Riko!” Momoi said rolling her eyes.

Aomine groaned. Kise was a little dumb to think that they’d put her in a room with one of the guys.

* * *

 

Momoi grabbed the seat next to Kagami, before Aomine had a chance to. He was a little annoyed when she pushed ahead of him and sat down. But then he took a seat next to Kuroko.

Momoi opened her notebook where she had several printed-out e-mails. She had managed to contact a few people in America that knew the Jabberwock players. Sending the e-mails was hard because they had to be in English, but Kagami had helped her with them. She was right when she said that very few people spoke English the way they taught it at school. Kagami had told her that the first e-mail she wrote sounded like a scam e-mail.

But that also meant that she couldn’t understand everything in the responses she received.

Kagami took one of the papers and read it over.

“Looks like this is from someone who knew someone that dated Nash and they had a very bad break up. But she broke up with him because he ignored her through most of the relationship.” Then she grabbed another. “This one, there’s a few Spanish words, I only know a few, but this one is about Jason, it just says that he’s very aggressive and has hurt other players.”

“Someone also sent me a link for a youtube channel that has a lot of their games.” Momoi said. It wasn’t just basketball games. They made other random videos of just them out and about. One was of Jason and Nash at a party playing a drinking game. In another, they were trying some weird food.

“Riko would love to see their games.” Kagami said. “And everyone else. The only time we’ve really seen them play was against STRKY.”

“Um I watched a few of the games and Jason Silver is really aggressive.” She paused and bit her lip. “And you might be helping with the defense?” Jason was taller than Murasakibara and likely a lot stronger. He could easily knock down Kagami and hurt her.

“Don’t worry, I can handle him.”

She raised her eyebrow at Kagami, wanting her to take this more seriously.

Kagami sighed. “Trust me, he’ll be nothing compared to Kirisaki Daichi.”

Momoi looked down at her notebook. The Kirisaki Daichi game had been the hardest she had ever watched. Somehow, they had managed to injure nearly everyone on Seirin with the ref only calling fouls against Kagami. But that still didn’t stop them from targeting her.

“Uh Tetsu?” Aomine groaned.

Momoi looked over. Kuroko was asleep, and he must have fallen to the side because his head rested on Aomine’s shoulder. In his lap lay Nigou all curled up.

Although Aomine was annoyed, he didn’t wake up Kuroko.

Kise grinned. “We can switch spots if you want Aominecchi.”

Aomine shook his head. “No we’d probably wake him up if we did that. He should probably sleep before practice today.”

“Yes, Kurokocchi is the most delicate among us.” Kise agreed.

Momoi smiled. It was like old times back at Teiko.

* * *

 

Riko led the team into the inn. The bus arrived on time, which was good because she didn’t want to lose a minute of practice time.

It wasn’t the same place where Seirin and Shutoku had stayed the previous summer. Once Akashi had heard that they would be going to a training camp, he insisted on paying because her father was already paying for Jabberwock.

This one was a lot nicer. Instead of everyone, minus the girls sharing one big room, two people would room together.  

As soon as they were checked in and had their keys, Riko addressed the team.

“Last night, Akashi and I talked, and we paired everyone with a roommate.” Riko began. “Some of you starting players need to get along better.”

The generation of miracles, with the exception of Akashi looked among each other nervously. Riko expected as much. There was one match up where she knew neither were going to be happy.

“As for the benched players, we put you in a room with whoever we thought you’d get along with best.” That was only their best guess. The two of them barely knew Takao, Himuro, and Wakamatsu. They really needed Momoi’s input, but she had been too busy gathering information about team Jabberwock.

She cleared her throat. “Kise and Murasakibara will be sharing a room.”

“Ugh I have to share with Kise-chin.” Murasakibara folded his arms.

“Hey what’s wrong with me!”

“Aomine and Midorima.” She continued ignoring the two.

“You’re putting me with him!” Midorima looked at Akashi completely horrified.

“Midorima? Really? This is not a good idea.” Aomine rolled his eyes.

 “And Kuroko and Akashi.” She finished

“Akashi you get along just fine with Kuroko.” Midorima glared at him.

“Yeah for once agree with him.” Aomine folded his arms. “Why can’t you put me with Tetsu?”

“Kuroko and I still have a lot to talk about.” Akashi said. “That’s why I asked to be put into his room.”

She sighed knowing this was going to happen. Riko couldn’t imagine Midorima and Aomine in a room together. Kise and Murasakibara she didn’t know, but judging by Murasakibara’s reaction, it was the right call.

After everything that happened at Teiko, they just couldn’t have any tension between anyone on the team, especially with how well Jabberwock got along.

“Aomine-kun, it would be either Midorima-kun or Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said deadpanned.

“Come on, Akashi set this up on purpose so that he wouldn’t have a difficult roommate.” Aomine said. “And I should be with you because you’re going to be my shadow.”

Midorima nodded in agreement.

“But he’s my shadow now.” Kagami spoke up but Aomine ignored her.

Riko continued her list, letting the generation of miracles argue among themselves. “Hyuga you’ll be with Wakamatsu and Himuro you’ll be with Takao.” She finished.

She had talked to Hyuga before finalizing the rooms and he didn’t mind sharing with Wakamatsu. She just had to pray that Wakamatsu wouldn’t flirt with Kagami but she didn’t think he would. The other two were out of the question to be Hyuga’s roommate. Riko had a feeling that he would confront Takao about his teasing of Midorima when it came to Kagami and as for Himuro, he was another that loved Kagami and Riko had no idea how Hyuga would react to sharing a room with him.

 “Now everyone, go to your rooms, our first practice is in an hour!” She ordered.

“Come on Kagami!” Momoi grabbed Kagami’s arm and pulled her along down the hall. And then she looked back and gave all the generation of miracles a smug look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real reason that Murasakibara and Kise are rooming, and Midorima and Aomine, I want to write more interactions between them. 
> 
> Kasamatsu may have graduated, but he still sees himself as Kise's senpai.
> 
> I also realized that Wakamatsu was a bit of the odd man out. The other benched players have someone that they are close too. Himuro > Kagami and Murasakibara, Takao > Midorima, Hyuga > Riko, Kagami, Kuroko. Wakamatsu... well he doesn't really get along with Aomine, hangs out with the GOM the least and not even really with Momoi. (And in this fic Momoi is throwing herself all over Kagami) I think of all the GOM, Aomine isn't really close to anyone on his team except Momoi. So I'll have to be nice to him.
> 
> And I have decided that when they are not playing basketball, Nash and Jason make ridiculous vlogs together. I want to add more to their characters than just cartoony villains.


	4. First Day

An hour after arriving, they team met up in the gym. Riko had Kagami and Murasakibara practice their double teaming. Wakamatsu acted as Jason Silver.

“Murasakibara, you need to get closer to Kagami.” Riko ordered.

“What?” Murasakibara’s eyes widened and he blushed.

“Come on, she doesn’t bite.” Riko continued.

Kagami was already very close to him but she agreed that they needed to be even closer. Jason could easily slip past them.

Murasakibara took a small step closer to her. Then he looked down at Wakamatsu. “This guy is way too short to be Jason Silver.”

Wakamatsu glared at him.

“Be nicer to him Murasakibara.” Kagami said. She took a step closer to Murasakibara and brushed up against him. He tensed up the moment her skin touched his. He was going to have to get used to being in close contact with her. Maybe the beach would help…

“You know, if Wakamatsu is too short, we could have Tetsu sit on his shoulders.” Aomine walked over and grinned.

“No way! I’m not doing that!” Wakamatsu yelled back at him. “Can’t you take this seriously!”

“Aominecchi! What if he drops Kurokocchi!” Kise ran over and threw his arms around Kuroko.

“No, I won’t do it. I do not want to get hurt.” Kuroko said surprising Aomine who didn’t know he was right behind him. Then he glanced over at their captain. “We should have Akashi sit on his shoulders, Wakamatsu would be very careful not to drop him.”

“Huh?” Akashi looked over.

“No way!” Wakamatsu yelled.

Akashi walked over. “If it helps the team I don’t mind-“

“No one is sitting on anyone’s shoulders!” Riko scolded. “Seriously, we don’t need someone getting injured two weeks before the game because of some stupid idea!”

They ran the drill again. Kagami took a step forward and bumped into Wakamatsu.

“You just fouled him Kagami.” Wakamatsu said.

“I know.” She groaned.

* * *

 

Practice ended in the evening. Kagami met up with Himuro before going to dinner. They had been on two different ends of the court that day. She was practicing defense and he was practicing his three pointers. 

“So… how is your roommate?” Kagami asked. Himuro and Takao didn’t know each other that well, and the most time they had spent together was when Takao had give Himuro that ride to her apartment at Kuroko’s birthday party.

“So far he’s fine, he’s very easy to get along with.”

She nodded, happy that it was working out. The only people Himuro really knew were her and Murasakibara. He didn’t live in Tokyo so he didn’t really get the opportunity to know the other generation of miracles.

They were among the first to arrive at dinner. She spotted Midorima sitting at a table alone with his forehead resting in his hands.

“Midorima, are you okay?” She asked sitting across from him.

He looked up at her. “We haven’t been here a full day and our room is already a mess.”

“How?” Himuro blinked.

“Aomine dumped all his clothes out onto the floor.”

Aomine chose that moment to enter and he overheard Midorima.

“I told you that I wanted to wear this shirt.” He said sitting next to Kagami. “And it was at the bottom of my bag.”

“How is that one any different from the one you were wearing earlier?” Midorima looked him up and down. “And then you didn’t bother to put your clothes away and then you threw your sweaty clothes on the ground.”

“Putting them away would be a waste of time. I’m going to wear them all this week. And this shirt is a different color than the one I was wearing earlier.”

Midorima groaned.

The shirt Aomine was wearing was only a darker shade of blue than the one he wore earlier, as far as Kagami could remember. There wasn’t really a reason to change because they weren’t done practicing for the day.

Kuroko and Momoi sat with them.

“How is your roommate Tetsu-kun?” Momoi asked.

“Fine, Akashi-kun and I get along well.”

Midorima shot Kuroko an angry look.

“Hey Shin-chan!” Takao sat next to him.

“Takao, is there any extra space in your room?” Midorima asked.

“Hmm… not really, Himuro and I organized all of our stuff, and there really isn’t much space left. Why?”

Midorima buried his face into his hands.

* * *

 

After dinner, they went for a run on the beach. Riko wanted them to run every day. Usually they would do it in the morning, but they had been traveling most of the day. So she made them do it after dinner.

“Kurokocchi you can keep up with us now!” Kise complimented as they ended their run.

Kuroko was next to him breathing heavily and didn’t respond.

“Kagami, is your room big enough for three people?” Akashi asked her.

“Yeah, it’s fine. two of us will just share a bed.”

“If it’s not, I can always get one more.”

“Nah its’ fine.” She laughed. So far the three of them were getting along well. During their break, she had gone over a few more e-mails with Momoi and they had both shown Riko Jabberwock’s youtube channel.

* * *

 

Murasakibara lay in bed waiting for Kise to get out of the shower. He groaned. Kise had been in there for over an hour.

Sharing a room with Kise was annoying. His skin care products had completely taken over the sink. Murasakibara had accidently knocked a few over when he went to wash his hands.

His eyes got heavy and they slowly closed.

* * *

 

Takao climbed into his bed, exhausted from a day of traveling, practice, and running. He likely wouldn’t get to play in the game but he was still going to give it his all.

He glanced over at Himuro who turned off the light. Himuro was interesting. He had introduced himself to them almost a year ago at that streetball game as Kagami’s fiancé. He had felt bad for Midorima at that moment until they soon found out that the two had a falling out. Now that he and Kagami were friends again, Himuro made it obvious to anyone that he still had feelings for her. Yet… it didn’t bother him that there were five other guys wanting her attention.

“So…” Takao began. He had no idea if this was appropriate to bring up. “You love Kagami right?”

“Yes I do.” Himuro said without a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“So do the generation of miracles, and you don’t seem to be upset that one of your best friends loves her too.”

Himuro sighed. “I can’t say that it doesn’t bother me at all, but I did something terrible to her years ago, so I don’t’ have the right to be mad. If one of the generation of miracles is what makes her happy, then I’ll be happy for her.” He paused and then laughed quietly. “And I know she really likes them all. Taiga always had a thing for other basketball players.”

“Seriously, that’s the perfect response.” Takao laughed. “But come on, I don’t think she’s mad at you anymore.”

“Maybe not, she tells me that everything is okay, but… I don’t know, it feels like no matter what I do it will never be enough.”

“Okay I shouldn’t be telling you this because I’m team Shin-chan, but I think she likes you too.” Takao said. He really did want Midorima to “win” this competition. He’d treat Kagami well. Not that Takao didn’t think the other miracles would, but Midorima always was thinking of what was best for her.

“Maybe.” Himuro said dismissively. “But we’re still working through everything.”

* * *

 

Kise walked out of the bathroom and frowned when he saw Murasakibara sleeping.

“Really, you’re not going to take a shower?” He said out loud. After practice and that run, Murasakibara had gotten very sweaty and Kise was going to have to sleep in the same room.

He laid down in his bed. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

Late into the night he was awoken by the sound of crunching. Kise opened his eyes and looked over at Murasakibara’s bed. He was sitting up with a bag of chips in his lap.

“Do you have to eat those in the middle of the night!”

“I’m hungry.” Murasakibara said and stuck another chip in his mouth.

“Fine then do you have to chew so loud!”

“How else do you chew?”

He rolled over and put the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the sound. But it was no use.

Murasakibara eventually fell back asleep. But now there was another problem. He left the empty bag in his bed and he kept rolling over it, and the crinkling sound was enough to drive Kise mad.

“Seriously!” Kise stood up and went to remove the bag. It was lying right next to Murasakibara. As he went to grab it, Murasakibara rolled over onto Kise’s arm.

Kise tried to pull it out from underneath. But Murasakibara was way too heavy.

“Hey wake up!” Kise ordered.

Murasakibara remained asleep.

“Wake up and get off of me!” Kise attempted to push him off, but it was impossible.

Eventually he gave up and laid his head down on the bed.

* * *

 

Kagami walked to the gym yawning and her entire body was sore. She wished that she could have gotten one more hour of sleep. 

She puller her arm across her chest to stretch it.

“Hey what’s with you?” Aomine asked. She hadn’t even realized that she had walked past him.

“I had trouble sleeping last night.” She said.

“Why? Don’t you have easy roommates?”

She shook her head. “Satsuki wanted to share the bed with me, and that upset Riko for some reason, and they got into a fight over who was going to share the bed.” She paused. “I was tired and just wanted to sleep so I suggested that the three of us just sleep in one bed and they seemed fine with that. But Riko and Momoi slept on either side of me, and they both used me as a pillow, and they kept moving and Momoi’s legs got tangled up with mine-“

Aomine held his hands up. “Okay you’re going to have to stop or I’ll have to go back to my room for about fifteen minutes.”

She frowned. “Really?”

Aomine folded his arms and was about to speak but Kise arrived. He looked just as tired as her.

“Kise?” She spoke

“I had the worst night ever! Murasakibaracchi was eating chips late at night and then he fell asleep on the bag. When I tried to throw it away he rolled over onto my arm and I couldn’t get him off!” He rubbed his arm. “And he didn’t bother to shower after practice!”

“Kise-chin!” Murasakibara marched over. “You took too long in the shower last night! I fell asleep waiting for you to get out! And then you got there first this morning and took too long putting all your lotions on!”

“I’m a model! I have a skin care routine! And you didn’t have to eat chips at three in the morning!”

“I was hungry.”

“It was three in the morning!”

“It seems that there is a problem with the room arrangements.” Akashi walked over with Midorima following.

“Yeah, and everyone saw this coming.” Aomine said. “Midorima isn’t as bad as those two.” He pointed to Kise and Murasakibara. “But he does complain a lot.”

“Aomine your clothes are all over the room!” Midorima scolded.

“I told you that I’m going to get them out of my bag anyway, this makes it easier to find which ever one I want.”

“You threw your dirty clothes on top of your clean clothes! By the middle of the week you won’t know which is which!”

He shrugged. “I’ll just smell them.”

Midorima adjusted his glasses and then just looked resigned.

“Kuroko has been a good roommate.” Akashi said.

“You knew that going into this!” Midorima said. “You wouldn’t be able to handle a night with Aomine!”

“Or… maybe Aomine-kun would become the cleanest person on the team after being in the room with Akashi-kun for five minutes.” Kuroko spoke.

Aomine jumped. “Tetsu when did you get there!”

“I walked in with Kise.”

“Kurokocchi… can we please be roommates! We’ll send Murasakibara to Akashi.” Kise said tears streaming down his face.

“No, I want time in the shower.” Kuroko said curtly.

“You’re so mean!”

Murasakibara scoffed. “Then share the room with me.”

Kuroko shook his head. “I’m happy being Akashi-kun’s roommate. We have practice all day and I want to be able to get some sleep.”

Kagami noticed Kuroko’s hair sticking up all over the place. She sighed. “Tetsuya didn’t you look into a mirror this morning?” She started to pat it down. “Akashi why did you let him leave the room looking like this?”

“I left just as he was waking up.” Akashi shrugged.

Patting his hair was doing nothing. She grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the gym. “We’re going to need water for this.”

“Tetsu are you sure!” Aomine yelled after them.

“Yes Aomine-kun I am.” Kuroko said smiling.

“I think he’s playing all of us.” Aomine mumbled to the other generation of miracles.

Momoi was over with Riko discussing what they had watched last night on the youtube. She must have over heard Kagami because she ran over and started to follow them out of the gym.

* * *

 

Akashi passed to Kagami. He was still getting used to having her on the team as well as the height that she could jump. The team dynamic was different, but it would be work against Jabberwock.

His pass was a little low but she could still catch it and dunk.

He wondered if she could jump higher than Jason Silver. Maybe if Murasakibara was guarding him. But they had no way of simulating that. Murasakibara was the tallest one there by far.

Akashi was also concerned about her guarding Silver. He wanted to see how she’d play against someone as aggressive as him. The only way to do that would be to have Murasakibara play much rougher than normal, but he never played all out and wouldn’t start with Kagami. And even if he did, Aomine and Midorima would be on him so fast… it wouldn’t be pretty.

Kise likely wouldn’t copy Silver. He wouldn’t play rough against Kagami, and as far as Akashi could tell, Kagami was a lot tougher than him anyway.

But there might be one person willing to… he would have to contact him after the training camp was over. And he may not even agree to play with them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place at the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first beach chapter. (There will be more)

Momoi dug through her bag to find her swim suit. She had made the mistake of packing it first and now it was at the bottom.

Next to her, Kagami took off her top. Momoi’s eyes darted over and they widened. No matter how many times she saw them, Momoi could never get over Kagami’s abs or her arms. Then she started pulling up her sports bra.

“Hey, why are you the biggest pervert here?” Riko grumbled.

Momoi blushed and looked into her bag. She reached around until she felt her bikini. Then she changed, while keeping her eyes away from Kagami.

“Kagami do you need sunscreen?” Riko asked.

“Not right now, I want to get a little sun.” She said. “Do you think everyone will be there?”

“Dai-chan said that he was going to the beach, and Kise will be there.” She couldn’t imagine Kise not going to the beach. “I don’t know about the others, I wouldn’t be surprised if Mukkun stayed in his room and took a nap.”

“Tatsuya said that he was going.” Kagami said. “Midorima and Takao will probably be there too. They went to the beach every day at last year’s training camp.”

Momoi had trouble imagining Midorima at the beach. She figured that he might want to stay in his room and catch up on his reading. As for Akashi… she had no idea.

* * *

 

Takao had texted Midorima asking if he was going to the beach. The response he received was a no, but he knew better than to believe that text. So he waited outside of his room.

When Midorima finally emerged, he looked more than annoyed to see Takao there waiting for him.

“Come on Shin-chan, I knew you’d go.” He laughed.

He scoffed but walked with Takao.

“Are you excited or nervous to see Kagami?” Takao asked. It would be Midorima’s chance to see her in much less clothing than usual.

“Why would I be either?” Midorima adjusted his glasses.

“Yeah I guess your right.” Takao said as he stepped onto the sand. “I mean… she wears a pretty modest swim suit.”

But he spoke too soon. Midorima completely stopped walking. Takao was about to ask him what he was doing when he caught sight of Kagami. She had a more revealing swim suit than last time, not as small as a bikini but she showed off much more on top.

Momoi had an even smaller swimsuit, but Midorima didn’t seem to notice or care. He only had eyes for Kagami.

Kagami noticed the two and ran over.

“Hey, bring all your stuff over by ours.” She said and then gestured them to follow.

Midorima could barely say a word. Maybe she wasn’t built like the girls in magazines, but her swim suit did shape her nicely.

“Um…” Kagami tilted her head and waited for him to say something.

“Come on Shin-chan.” Takao laughed and led him over to the others.

* * *

 

Wakamatsu wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to go outside that day, he’d for sure be the one dealing with Aomine’s antics. But everyone else was going and he could use some relaxation. Not that he couldn’t get that by himself in the room, but the team was supposed to be bonding.

He was one of the last to get outside and quickly found the others.

“Hey Tetsuya! Come here and get some sunscreen. You’re going to burn!” Kagami ordered.

Kuroko walked over and sat on a towel in front of Kagami. She squeezed some sunscreen onto her hand and began to lather it all over his back.

Wakamatsu wouldn’t admit it, but he agreed with Aomine. Her and Kuroko’s relationship was confusing. If both hadn’t insisted that they weren’t a couple he would have thought that they were and would have yelled at Aomine for hitting on her.

“Kagamicchi I need sunscreen on my back too!” Kise ran over to her as she was finishing up Kuroko.

“Oh no you don’t!” Hyuga ran between them. “Sit down and I’ll put it on your back!”

Kise pouted and sat in front of Hyuga.

Wakamatsu sat his stuff down on the end of everyone else’s, near where Akashi and Midorima were reading. He wondered why they even bothered going outside if that’s all they were going to do. Others from the team were in the ocean, except for Murasakibara, who just sat at the edge of the tide yawning.

When Kagami was finished, Kuroko stood up and Momoi ran over and dragged him down to the ocean.

“Wait I was going to ask one of you to put sunscreen on my back!” Kagami called out to them.

“Kagamicchi I’ll do it!” Kise stood up when Hyuga was only halfway done with his back.

“Kise!” Hyuga yelled.

“What do you want to instead? I mean, you are her senpai.” Kise winked at him and Hyuga’s face got very red.

“Kagami, I’ll do it.” Aomine licked his lips and pushed past Kise.

“No Aominecchi! I said I would first!”

“I really don’t care who does it! But hurry up and decide before I burn!” Kagami rolled her eyes.

But Kise, Aomine, and Hyuga didn’t hear her because they were too busy arguing among themselves.

Wakamatsu noticed Akashi slowly moving away from the others. He was about to get up and help Hyuga deal with Aomine when Kagami spotted him.

“Hey Wakamatsu, put this on my back.” She held up the sunscreen.

“Um…” He glanced over at Hyuga, who would surely kill him if he saw.

“Hurry, I’m getting burnt.”

He sighed and walked over. If he was quick maybe the others wouldn’t notice.

He took the bottle from Kagami, thinking this would be no big deal, but then she started to untie her straps.

“Um… Kagami.” His hands started shaking.

“They’re going to move when I go into the water, I don’t want to have a burn line.” She leaned forward and held her top to her chest. “And don’t worry, it’s not like I have much there.” She laughed.

“Um… They still are there.” He said kneeling behind her and saw side boob once he looked down. He could feel his face getting red.

He rubbed in the sunscreen as fast as he could covering every spot, and occasionally glancing over at Hyuga, Aomine, and Kise. But they were still arguing.

“Don’t forget the sides.” She said.

He gulped and wondered how he wasn’t going to touch anything when he got to the top. A little over a year ago, Touou was scoffing at the fact that Seirin had a girl on their team and that she was their ace. And even more so when Seirin beat some of the other top schools. And now here he was, getting ordered around by her and then rubbing his hands all over her back while two people that were in love with her argued that they should be the one to get to do it.

No what was more surprising was that Aomine fell head over heels in love with Kagami. He remembered when he strolled into the gym and told the others that he played a one on one with her and that she would be no threat to Touou. He was so dismissive and seemed a little disappointed that his former partner had chosen her as his light.

 And then after their second game against Seirin, he was in love. Although Wakamatsu suspected that he may have been a little when he first met her by the way he spoke about her. 

He talked a big game at practices but seeing him actually with her… well she was more likely to make the first move than him.

But he completely understood why Aomine liked her so much.

His hands traveled up and he turned them sideways, and looked away as he quickly went over that particular area.

“Wakamatsu what are you doing!” Hyuga yelled startling him and his hands nearly darted downwards, but he managed to stop them.

He pulled his hands away from her. “She asked me!”

Aomine marched over. “I can’t believe you! Were you just waiting for the right moment!”

“You’re senpai is so sneaky.” Kise continued.

“No it’s not like that!” He groaned and never should have agreed to help her. Of course this would happen.

“Hey! You three were too busy arguing and I was getting burnt.” Kagami spoke up. “Hyuga if you just let one of them put sunscreen on me… or did it yourself I wouldn’t have asked him!”

She then turned to look at him. “Can you tie the straps for me?”

“Um… sure…” He quickly tied the top ones first and then the bottoms. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it right or if they were tight enough, but she didn’t complain.

“Thank you!” She smiled at him. “Um do you need any-“

“No!” He said quickly. After all that there’s no way he’d let her put sunscreen on his back.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to get burn-“

“Kagami it’s fine!” Hyuga, Aomine, and Kise still had their eyes locked on to him. He wasn’t going to test them.

* * *

 

Kagami was in the ocean with Momoi, side by side on a raft, letting the waves carry them to shore. Momoi had begged her to go swimming with her, which Kagami didn’t mind.

Aomine saw the two of them and made his way over. He threw himself on the other side between them, splashing the two in the process. But the look on his face told them that he was happy to catch them with no on else around.

“Dai-chan?” Momoi spoke.

“You three sleep in the same bed right?” He asked.

“Yeah… why…” Kagami responded apprehensively. He was a guy, maybe he was hoping for some dirty details that weren’t there.

“Can I have the other?” He asked almost pleadingly.

“What!” Kagami blurted out.

“I can’t take Midorima anymore.” Aomine said. “Everything makes him mad and he keeps ordering me around. And then he tried to fold my clothes right before I came out to the beach.”

“Dai-chan… you are very messy.” Momoi said. “And we really don’t want that in our room. So, no you can’t have the other bed.”

“Hey wait!” Kise was on his way to them and overheard. “Why should you get to sleep in their room! Murasakibaracchi is a much worse roommate than Midorimacchi!”

“You want to share a room with three girls.” Aomine frowned at him.

“You do too!” Kise called out his hypocrisy.

“Yeah but one of them is Satsuki, and I grew up with her. She’s family.”

“But what about Rikocchi or Kagamicchi!”

“Satsuki will be there.” He said, although his defense was rather weak. "Besides this is my idea, you can't just take it from me!"

“Neither of you are sharing with us!” Momoi yelled. “That room is for the girls only!”

Kuroko was now making his way over. Kagami kept her eye on him, worried about losing track of him, and he’d slip, and then they’d have to find him in the water.

Aomine also saw him and pulled him over to the raft by his arm.

“Hey Tetsu, let me share the room with you, you’re small, we’ll both fit in the bed.”

“Um…”

“Come on, I can’t take Midorima anymore!”

“No,” Kuroko shook his head. “I know how you sleep, you’ll take over the whole bed and there won’t be any room for me.”

“Then I’ll sleep on the floor!”

“You could make a bed out of all your clothes.” Kagami smirked.

“Yeah I could do that.”

Kagami blinked. She had only been kidding. But she could see Aomine doing just that.

“Akashi wouldn’t like the mess. He’d make you clean it up the moment your clothes hit the floor.” Kuroko said. “But you could always ask to share his bed.”

“No way.” Aomine shook his head. “Wait you two are small, you both could share the –“

“Aomine-kun I’m not sharing with anyone.”

“Not even me Kurokocchi.” Kise’s eyes welled up.

“No, I’d never sleep, you’d be all over me.” Kuroko frowned. “I said that I’m not sharing and I’m not changing my mind.”

* * *

 

Towards the end of their break, Kagami spotted Murasakibara sitting by himself on a towel yawning. She searched the beach and found Himuro in the water with Takao.

“Hey Murasakibara.” She greeted and sat down very close to him. Maybe this would help with their double-teaming problems.

Murasakibara moved a little away from her. “Kaga-chin?”

“You’re not in the ocean with Himuro?”

“Um… no… that would be a pain.” He said.

“but you came out side.”

He only frowned and then rested his chin on his knees.

She started to move closer and he tensed up, so she stopped. She eyed him up and down. Of all the generation of miracles, he had the best body, even better than Kise. They all had nice bodies, but Murasakibara was taller and stronger than all of them.

He noticed her looking at him and blushed.

“Hey Taiga!” Himuro ran over to them. “Are you giving Murasakibara trouble?” He smiled at his friend.

“Um no… just trying to talk to him.”

Murasakibara was looking at Himuro as if asking for help. But Himuro seemed to understand what Kagami was doing.

“Come on Atsushi, you stay at Kagami’s apartment all the time. You don’t have to be shy around her.” He laughed.

“Yeah but not like this.” He looked at her and his face got redder.

“She’s your friend, and she’s not exactly the girl that is showing the most skin here.” He glanced over at Momoi.

Murasakibara buried his face into his knees.

And then Riko called everyone to go back inside. Maybe they made a little progress, but Kagami was going to have to do this a few more times that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Riko will finally have something to say about the room arrangements.
> 
> Murasakibara... just wasn't ready for that. Kagami's swim suit wasn't even that revealing but it's more of her than he's ever seen and he's a shy guy. 
> 
> And Aomine is a little too desperate to get out of that room.
> 
> The ideal room arrangements would probably be Akashi and Midorima, because the two get along the best. Murasakibara and Aomine. The two are both lazy and wouldn't mind if the other was being a slob. And Kise and Kuroko, which Kuroko may be getting the short end in this scenario, but once he puts Kise in his place and sets boundries, things would run smoothly.


	6. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer. I picked up more hours at work, and then got myself sick. But here you go.

Riko could feel the tension in the air among four of the generation of miracles. Midorima kept glaring at Aomine and Murasakibara and Kise refused to sit next to each other. She knew that it had to do with the rooming situation. Ever since the start of the camp, she noticed that the two sharing a room were having trouble getting along.

She glanced over at Kagami, who was talking to Kuroko. She didn’t notice, but Kuroko would often glance at his four friends. Then she focused back on Midorima, the one who seemed to be having the most trouble getting along with his roommate.

“Is everything okay Midorima?” Akashi spoke before she could.

“I’m done sharing a room with him.” He pointed to Aomine. “What ever you had planned isn’t working.”

“Hey, you’re the one that’s making this hard! You complain about everything I do!” Aomine shot back.

“Because of you, our room is a mess! Some of your clothes are now on my side!”

“Come on, he’s no where near as bad as Murasakibaracchi.” Kise said. “He eats his chips late at night and I can’t fall asleep!”

“Kise-chin, you’re the one who took over the bathroom and you take too long in the shower!”

Riko squeezed her fork. Those four staying in the same room was having the opposite affect she had intended. Maybe she should have seen it coming. Aomine and Midorima was nothing but a disaster waiting to happen.

“Alright.” She spoke loudly. “After dinner I want to see those rooms!”

Midorima looked relieved but both Kise and Aomine looked worried.  She expected as much if what Midorima and Murasakibara were saying was true.

When dinner ended, she sent the rest of the team to the gym to run drills, putting Akashi in charge of practice. Then she marched Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara to their rooms. They first stopped at Midorima and Aomine’s.

She wrinkled her nose once the door was open. Clothes were lying about everywhere. Some she knew Aomine and been wearing the previous day. She turned to face him.

“Aomine this is disgusting! Pick up all your clothes and put your dirty ones in a bag!” Riko ordered. She now felt sorry for Midorima. “I’m going to check this room every afternoon, you will run one lap during break for every item left on the floor!”

Aomine hung his head. At least he didn’t start arguing with her.

“Midorima… well you didn’t really do anything wrong… just try to be less bossy.” His complaints were valid. But Riko didn’t want any resentment towards him from Aomine.

Then they went to Kise and Murasakibara’s room. There were empty chip bags on Murasakibara’s bed as well as some crumbs. When she went into the bathroom, the sink was completely covered in skin care products.

“Kise…. I don’t know how you have more beauty products than me, Kagami, and Momoi combined, but you need to organize those better! You are sharing this room with someone!”

“I’m a model! I need them all!” He said defensively.

“And you’re setting a timer. Only fifteen minutes in the bathroom in the morning and at night. If you run out of time, finish out here… if Murasakibara complains that you are taking too long, I’ll go in there and drag you out myself.” She gave him a cold glare.

He gulped.

“Murasakibara… find something quieter than chips to eat late at night. And not in your bed… I don’t know how that is comfortable.” She glanced at all the crumbs that covered the sheets as well as empty bags of chips on the floor. “And throw your garbage away!”

Murasakibara scoffed but didn’t argue.

“At tonight’s practice, you will be practicing with your roommate. You will get along!” She finished. How these four played together in middle school she had no idea.

* * *

 

Aomine did clean up his side of the room, and Midorima was pleased with his work. He only hoped that it would continue through the week. Though he had his doubts.

“There are you happy?” Aomine put his last shirt in a bag and then laid down on the bed.

“It’s better.” Midorima responded. Aomine had simply shoved his clothes back into his bag and they barely fit. It would have been far better if he had folded them first.

Aomine sighed. “What was Akashi thinking when he put the two of us in a room together. I should be with Tetsu.”

“I don’t think Kuroko would appreciate your habits.” Midorima adjusted his glasses. Although he had a feeling that Kuroko might be able to control him better. “And this is supposed to help us with our game against Jabberwock. Akashi said that we were supposed to find common ground.”

“Yeah… we have nothing in common except for basketball.” Aomine scoffed.

Midorima nodded. There was no other interest that he and Aomine shared. And even with basketball they had their own differing opinions. The only person he could be happy sharing a room with was Akashi. Akashi was neat and organized and they’d at least have something to talk about.

“Actually…” Aomine rolled over and grinned. “We both like Kagami.”

He rolled his eyes. That was one thing they had in common. But how would they talk about her?

“Doesn’t she have a nice ass?”

Midorima’s eyes widened. “What?” Of course he should have expected this from Aomine.

“Come on, haven’t you ever thought about taking her into your arms and grabbing it?”

He blinked. “N-No… of course not!” But now Aomine had put the thought into his head and he could feel his face heating up. And then he recalled the dream he had about her the previous year at camp.

Aomine smiled. “I think you have.”

“No! Why would I think anything like that!”

“You’re a guy. Why wouldn’t you?” Aomine laughed.

He frowned. “Because I don’t have a dirty mind like you.” Although it was a lie. Sometimes those thoughts would creep into his head. He would do whatever he could to brush them aside… but it was so hard.

There were many things about Kagami they could talk about. She, with the help of Kuroko, did beat them all in basketball. But Aomine had to go right to the gutter. At least it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

Aomine laid back in his bed. “I’m surprised that she’s your type. I thought you’d fall for some boring nerd.”

He adjusted his glasses. “She doesn’t exactly look like the girls in your magazines.” He returned. But Aomine did have a point. When he first met Kagami, he thought she was some loud obnoxious girl that was mad because she didn’t get his attention. And to make him pay attention to her, she wrote her name and number on his hand. He was annoyed by the gesture but intrigued. No girl had ever given him his number... or that much attention that wasn’t simply adoring him for being part of the generation of miracles. And then the game happened and the intensity that she came after him, and the fact that she could jump high enough to block his shots. He hadn’t seen anything like that. And then when he tried to figure out what went wrong during that game…

He put his hand over his face. Even though she was just blocking his shots, he had never had a girl that close to him.

Aomine laughed. “Yeah I was surprised to.”

Midorima eyed him, having almost forgotten what he had last said to Aomine. But Kagami looked nothing like the girls in his magazines, especially Mai-chan who he was practically in love with.

“When I first saw her, I thought she was Tetsu’s girlfriend… and I really couldn’t see a girl like her being his type.”

“Was that when you hurt her feet?” Midorima glared at him.

“No, it was right after we started high school.” He said. “If you don’t count Tetsu, I was actually the first of us who saw her, not Kise. But Satsuki saw the two at Magi Burger and she also thought Tetsu had a girlfriend. So we went and watched them practice at the court. At the time, I just thought she was cute and would be fun to screw. That was all. It wasn’t until she beat me in that one on one during our game that I knew I wanted her.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. The wanting to screw her part was totally him. But the second part he was more surprised at. “So you fall in love with girls that can beat you in basketball?”

“Maybe.” Aomine shrugged. “I am the only one of us that has beat her in basketball. I still wanted to screw her after that first game but that’s all. It wasn’t until after I lost.” He sighed. “She was the one that made me enjoy the game again. Well Tetsu did too.”

Midorima nodded. It was true for him too. He never expected Shutoku to lose to a team like Seirin. Maybe they would have won that game if he had just passed to Takao or another one of his teammates. And that loss was what made him want to work with his team.

Midorima had been concerned that Aomine’s love for her was shallow, but right now that didn’t seem to be the case.

“But I don’t understand Akashi or Murasakibara. Kise I’m not surprised. But what’s with the other two?”

“Akashi…” Midorima began. “His other personality wanted a successor, one that was good at basketball, and Kagami was, is, the best girl in the country.” He said and then wondered if he should have revealed that.

“So he wanted to make a kid with her…. Yeah Kagami would be the girl to have it with.” Then he grinned. “I could make an awesome kid with her too… can you imagine a basket player that had my skills and could jump as high as her? They’d be unstoppable.”

“You shouldn’t marry her just to have children to play the game.” Their kids weren’t guaranteed to even like basketball. They may find their passions elsewhere. Still it would be to have a kid that enjoyed the sport as much as they did.

Aomine sighed. “I’m not. I want more from her than that.”

“As for Akashi’s other personality, the one he currently has, I think he just wants a girl that enjoys basketball.” Midorima continued. “Murasakibara… I don’t understand him either except that he likes tall girls.”

“They both eat a lot… maybe that’s it.” Aomine added. “I just never thought he’d be interested in anyone.”

If was one of the few things they agreed on, even if they were both wrong. But Midorima didn’t think Murasakibara had an interest in romance.

But, even though it started out rocky, the two finally had a civil conversation together. At least it was one small victory.

* * *

 

Kise finished organizing his skin care products. It had taken over an hour but they were all finally on one side of the sink and out of Murasakibara’s way. Then he took a fifteen-minute shower. It was barely enough time, but he managed.

Murasakibara was lying on the bed as he walked out eating some candy that made absolutely no noise. He glanced over at Kise and then back at his food.

“Did you clean up the bathroom?” he asked.

“Yes everything is to one side.” Kise said. “You have room for any of our stuff.”

“Good.” Murasakibara stuck another piece of candy in his mouth and then handed the bag out to Kise. “Do you want some?”

“Uh… I really shouldn’t, I need to watch my weight.”

“Being a model sounds boring.”

“It’s really not, I get to be on magazines, try new products and clothes, people notice me when I’m out-“

“That sounds awful.” Murasakibara said cutting him off.

He sighed. It was pointless to talk about modeling with Murasakibara… unless it involved junk food, which he had never been in an advertisement for any snacks. Making conversation with him in general was hard. Even if he did bring up candy he wasn’t in the mood to listen to Murasakibara’s long detailed descriptions on his favorites.  

“So are you enjoying the camp?” Kise asked the most general question possible. And he pretty much knew what answer he was going to get.

“It’s a pain, this whole game is.” Murasakibara groaned and rolled over on his bed.

“But you still joined the team?” Kise said, never understanding Murasakibara opinions on basketball. He said he hated it but continued to play and was even upset after his loss to Seirin the previous year.

“Because I don’t want Jabberwock to win.” Murasakibara turned his head and glared at him.

“Fair enough.” Kise said. They absolutely needed Murasakibara as a center. No one else was nearly as tall or strong as him and he was the only one of them that could take Jason Silver. Even that was debatable. They were going to have Kagami help him if need be… which Kise couldn’t believe. He felt that it would be better if he were the one to help Murasakibara and just copied his defensive moves.

Although, they had practiced together earlier, Kise playing offense and Murasakibara playing defense. And Murasakibara showed no mercy with him. Sure Kise could copy his moves, but not his sheer strength.

“The team really does need you.” Kise said. But Murasakibara didn’t respond.

He looked over. “Murasakibaracchi?”

There was still no response and Murasakibara’s breathing had gotten softer.

Kise sighed. Murasakibara had fallen asleep on him. He was a little annoyed. There was no way he was that boring.

Kise turned off the lights and rolled over. The room was strangely quiet. Murasakibara finally had a quiet snack and he had fallen asleep early.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts up next week for me and I'll be taking Chemistry... yeah I'm terrified. I probably won't be able to update as often because I really can't slack off at all this semester.
> 
> I have been working on a few stories for extra stories. I keep jumping around to different ones so they all still need a lot of work. I'm also tempted to start a Voltron AU one shot just for fun, just not sure where to end it... or where to start. We'll see.


End file.
